carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen
"Little cats CAN do big things!" — Carmen Carmen and the Stone (year 1) is a 2015 American comedy fantasy-adventure film and the series' first episode. It's directed by Rich Moore and written by Seth MacFarlane. It stars an ensemble cast of Andy Garcia, Fiona Shaw, Sean Hayes, Richard Griffiths, Elizabeth Banks, Will Ferrell, Robin Williams, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Hank Azaria, Alec Baldwin and Chris Pratt. It's remake is Carmen. It's sequels are The Great Discovery, Hero of the Forest, The Rescue of the Order, King of the City and The Mystery of the Brave. It's stand-alone sequel 1 day after the events of the second sequel is The Curse of the Were-Bear. *Running time 133 minutes *Country United States *Language English *Budget $2,777,000 *Release dates November 31, 2015 (final film), November 25, 2015 (workprint) Plot At the film's prolouge, an offscreen man says the opening line, "This is Baghdad, the place of heart, love and kindness." A man (Eric Sykes) is working hard on his security work and saw a knock on the door. His sister, Mrs. Zoc (Fiona Shaw) and her husband Olaf (Richard Griffiths) were shocked where the man left. A strange shadow appeared and attacks the man offscreen. They went to the front door and saw the man's death and were sad. They saw the shadow but they escaped. They delivered their baby, Noogle (Kara and Shelby Hoffman) to Baghdad. 25 years later, Carmen (Elizabeth Banks) and her best friend Carlos (Will Arnett) were hosting a birthday party for their father Noogle (Andy García). The man says his monolouge about baghdad, "People and Animals are Happy forever. Animals can talk, Humans are nice to animals and like cats very much. This Kingdom may be bit of a fixing-it-upper but that is okay. Today, Carmen starts a new life. With new friends. In a new home. And that is why today is best day ever." After that, the title appears. The next day, they recieved news that the man was killed by Carmen's former best friend, P.T. Boomer (Alec Baldwin), 25 years ago. Carmen discovered a scrapped cat named Phillip (Chris Pratt) who is fired by his father and boss George (Rich Moore) and scrapped by Carlos. He decided to be taken back by Carmen. King Noogle makes Phillip his advisor and Phillip reunites with Carlos. The next day, the king's crime boss, Randy (Robin Williams) tells King Noogle the code word "PEACHES" to make sure that P.T. came and told the King that P.T. will capture his daughter. Randy and Hank (Sean Hayes) went to arrest Carmen and told her not to get out. Two cheeky cats, Nico and Pedro (Jamie Foxx and will.i.am) and their new friend, Chanticleer (George Lopez) came to help Carmen escape and take her to the palace. The King's head butler and guard Donald and Douglas (Hank Azaria) warn their master about Carlos and Phillip reunite with them. Randy said, "PEACHES" again and the King didn't believe him that time. Carmen, her friends, Donald, Douglas and the King's pet fish (also played by Sean Hayes) realize that P.T. is coming and escaped on a trolley. The main characters reach Lothlórien, home to Galadriel (Emma Watson) and talk to her. Meanwhile, P.T. sent his pets Fifi (Will Ferrell), Roberto (Liam Neeson), Roger and Stanley to get Carmen. They came to the Desert, the rain forest and the tropical weeds but no Carmen. Finally they saw the trolley and took her to P.T. for a reunion. P.T. and Carmen went to see the Zoc Family. Mrs. Zoc forgives P.T. for killing his brother. Carmen zapped Mrs. Zoc and makes her big. She floated away into Space and died. Olaf and P.T. tell Carmen that it was naughty and P.T. sent Carmen to her prison and never come out again. P.T. got a plan to use a secret weapon The Guy Upstairs (also played by Will Ferrell) to destroy Baghdad. But suddenly, Carmen's friends was her and came to the rescue, They escaped from the dungeon and P.T. and his pets followed them. King Noogle appeared and let them in the carriage. P.T. and Fifi took his motorcycle and Roberto, Roger and Stanley took a balloon. But Carmen jumped up to the balloon and brought them back down. Suddenly, Nico jumped infront of P.T. Boomer and P.T. hit him with his wheel. Nico is dead. P.T. chased them through the tropical weeds, the rain forest and the desert. They went back to Baghdad and saw a bridge. King Noogle pressed the bumpers down button and broke the planks. P.T. and Fifi went thorugh the bridge but they died and were not seen again. Fifi and P.T. will return in the film's series sequel and Fifi will get revenge on Carmen in The Great Discovery. 3½ years later, Carmen is hailled a hero and deserved a branch line. Her new friends and the king's servants had a big party to celebrate, Phillip and Carmen were married and Baghdad is saved. Phillip plays "Sepetember" by Earth, Wind and Fire and gets his old and new friends and the king's servants to dance, including a reformed Roberto, Roger and Stanley. The narrator which is The Guy Upstairs repeats his line, "Carmen has a new start in a new home with new friends. And now, every day is best day ever!" The King looks at the party lights and smiles. During the credits, Nico (who survived from being killed by P.T.) has a new body and dances along with his partners behind the throne room, freezing whenever King Noogle looked his way. Dance Party Ending Appearences at the party ending (in order of appearance) The Cast dance to "September" *Princess Carmen: Looking at the party *The Guy Upstairs and Zoe: Playing vollyball and are last seen playing with Pedro *Prince Phillip and Carlos: Phillip is seen piloting a byplane with Carlos as a passenger and greet Carmen. *Randy: Standing on the chair and dancing behind Olaf and Bobo *Roberto, Roger and Stanley: Are shown drinking from the fire extinguisher and later look at the fire *Dr. Hans Ahkmenrah: Dancing with two birds *Olaf and Bobo: Dance the Do-si-do *Pedro: Pulled by the Guy Upstairs in which Zoe chased them *Lady Galadriel: Wishes Carmen pleasure *Sylvio: Directs the turn tables *Donald and Douglas: dance on the records together. *King Noogle: Dancing on his pedestal, looks at the party lights and smiles. Appearences at the end credits (in order of appearence) The End Credits song is "Got To Be Real" and shows clips of the party continuing. *Screenplay by and Story by: As her friends dance, Carmen watches, glowing with excitement. *Executive Producers: Randy shows an excited look and looks at Hans who grins. *Production Designer: Donald and Douglas are seen still dancing on the records. *Film Editor: Olaf, sitting in his chair and Bobo are dancing together. *Music by: Sylvio is seen groove dancing. *Visual Effects Supervisor: Galadriel and King Noogle dance next to each other. *Casting by: Donald dances on the Record spindle while Douglas dances on the platter. *Sean Hayes: Donald and Douglas doing Jed and Octavius' moves form Night at the Museum 3 credits while Owen Wilson is credited *Eric Sykes: Donald and Douglas doing Jed and Octavius' moves form Night at the Museum 3 credits while Steve Coogan is credited *Eric Idle: The Mayor dances with Lady Noogle *Charlie Day: Roberto, Roger and Stanley dance together *voices of: Elizabeth Banks: Carmen dances around *Will Ferrell: Nico dances to the music. He looks at Pedro, bumps him with his hip to get him to dance, which he does. *will.i.am: Pedro dances by rolling his arms and he and Nico look at each other, smiling. *George Lopez: King Noogle dances, like he owns the dance floor. *Hank Azaria: Zoe and the Guy Upstairs do a dirty dance *Chris Pratt: Galadriel does a snake dance *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw, Emma Watson: Carmen tosses Phillip a flower and Carlos catches it by its stem in his mouth. *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson: Phillip and Carlos fly around. *A Rich Moore Film: The Castle's outsides Western Animation *Conspicuous CG: The cab our heroes ride on during the final chase scene. *Dance Party Ending: During the end of the film dancing to Earth, Wind and Fire's "September". Playset Characters All the Animals are CGI and all the Humans are Live-Action. The cast that are present in the cast video have no background. June203.gif|Carmen - Duchess (The AristoCats) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2).png|Carlos - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Cat R. Waul 2.png|Phillip - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2) The Appearance of Dennis.png|P.T. Boomer - Dennis (Spongebob) Andraé Crouch as Yertle The Turtle.png|King Noogle - Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss) Scar wearing a bottlewcap and Shere Khan.png|Nico and Pedro - Scar (wearing a Bottlecap) and Shere Khan Carlos and Phil.png|Donald and Douglas - Carlos and Phil (Hop) Zoe.png|Zoe - Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) Vlad (2008).png|Luiz - Vlad (Horton hears a Who (2008)) Openseason2 1.png|Fifi - Fifi (Open Season 2) Roberto.png|Roberto - Roberto (Open Season 2) Karen Plankton.png|The Guy Upstairs - Karen (Spongebob) Openseason2 2.png|Stanley and Roger (Roberto's triplet brothers) - Stanley and Roger (Open Season 2) Hamsterivel king.png|Randy (The King's advisor) - King Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch royalty) Dr. Nefario.png|Dr. Hans - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) Mayzie-HortonHatchesTheEgg.png|Mavis (Fifi's wife) - Mayzie (Horton Hatches the Egg) 258px-Sandycrispy.png|King Noogle's unnamed Daughter - Sandy (The Croods) Glunk.png|Glunk - Glunk (I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today! and Other Stories) Norval.png|Mr. Krinklebine the Fish - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) Fish in the Pot.png|Mr. Krinklebine in Tea Pot - Fish in Tea Pot (The Cat in the Hat) Mayor.png|Sherlock Reg (the Mayor) - Mayor (Lazytown) Nigel (Rio).png|Fido - Nigel (Rio) Morton the Elephant-Bird.png|Harold - Morton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Cranky.png|Cranky - Cranky (Thomas) Chanticleer.png|Chanticleer (formeley: Montague) - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) Stitch Seaosn 3 Pleakey.png|Mrs. Zoc - Pleakley (Stitch (Season 3 only)) Once-Ler in pink Wheelchair.png|Olaf (Mrs. Zoc's husband) - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) Garble by chisella1412.png|Dudley (USA) / Bobo (UK) (Son of Mrs. Zoc and Olaf) - Garble (My Little Pony) Zigzag.png|Frank Bryce (Mrs. Zoc's brother in the prolouge) - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) Kaapic.png|Galadriel - Kaa (The Jungle Book) Mr Swackhammer.png|Police man - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Miss Funtzler.png|Miss Funtzler (Mrs. Zoc's secrcetary) - Miss Funtzler (The Lorax) Miss O'Schmunsler.jpg|Miss O'Schmunsler (Mrs. Zoc's reporter) - Miss O'Schmunsler (The Lorax) Sulley.png|Monster - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) The Once-Ler.png|Narrator - The Old Once-Ler (The Lorax (book)) Bartok the Magnificent toy.png|Fortune Teller - Bartok the Magnificent Sylvio.png|Sylvio (Mrs. Zoc's security guard) - Sylvio (Rio) Fenton Q. Harcourt.png|Fenton Q. Harcourt - Fenton Q. Harcourt (Atlantis) Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6296.jpg|The Crowd looking at Chanticleer's Death - Peepers, Goldie, Patou, Edmond and Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) Turtles.png|Turtles (in Search of Dr. Seuss) - King's Subjects Objects halloween-full-moon-hi.png|The Moon that King Noogle Sees - The Moon Mousetrap.png|Giant chickentrap - Mousetrap (An American Tail 2) Bomb.jpg|Bomb that makes Fifi lose his fur - Bomb (Batman Under the Red Hood) Purple and pink Happiola in pot.png|The Wish-Granting Happiola - The Happiola (Wubbulous World of Dr, Seuss) Locations The-thief-and-the-cobbler-baghdad.jpg|Agrabah - Baghdad (The Thief and the Cobbler) Iceraaladdin0661.jpg|King Noogle's palace - Sultan's Palace (Aladdin) Manison.jpg|Fifi's house - Manison with pool 'Once-lers Family' Clip from 'Dr Seuss' The Lorax'.jpg|Mrs. Zoc's factory - Once-Ler's factory (The Lorax (2012)) The Once-ler's house from The Lorax in Lego.jpg|The Narrator's house - Once-Ler's house in Lego style (The Lorax) Img 09181209032012.jpg|King Noogle's counting house - Counting House Toilet.jpg|Toilet (The Cat in the Hat) as Toilet Mr. Krinlebine is in Town Hall.jpg|Town Hall - Town Hall (Horton) Taxi.jpg|Carmen's Cab - Taxi Thingamajigger.jpg|Thingamajigger (Fifi's Veichle) Thinga- ma- jigger The Car chase for Stirch.jpg|Cab inside - Nani's Taxi inside (Lilo and Stitch) Scrap.jpg|The Scrapyards - The Scrapyards (Thomas) Trivia *Randy and Fifi's exchange at the palace spoofs "The Three Little Pigs". *During the Credits, Luiz thinks Sylvio is his owner in a photo. * A rendition of "William Tell Overture" from the Thomas episode, Busy Going Backwards is heard throughout the chase scene. * The Spanish title is "Heroes". The herbewin title is "Escape!". The Dutch title is "Carmen and the Unmatched Power and Celebrations" * The party of the dogs: ** Fifi: grabbed two of his pistoles and shot them up in the air while laughing maniacally ** Roger and Stanley: howl like wolves ** Roberto: Dances furousiosly ** Carmen: warns the Dogs to stop dancing ** Luiz, Phillip, Randy, King Noogle, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and Krinklebine: watched in horror. Actors after casting by "Don Hahn" in the Credits *Andy Garcia *Alec Baldwin *Sean Hayes *Eric Sykes *Eric Idle *Charlie Day *and Richard Griffiths *voices of: Elizabeth Banks *Will Ferrell *will.i.am *George Lopez *Hank Azaria *Chris Pratt *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw, Emma Watson *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson in end credits *Cast (in alphabetical order): **Will Arnett - Carlos **Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas / Cranky **Alec Baldwin - P.T. Boomer **Elizabeth Banks - Carmen **Carol Burnett - Mavis (the Bird Wife) **Bill Faggerbrake - Stanley **Will Ferrell - Dr. Fifi / President Fifi / The Guy Upstairs **Jamie Foxx - Nico **Andy Garcia - King Noogle **Jeff Garcia - Police officer **Richard Griffiths - Olaf (final film) **Sean Hayes - Dr. Hans / The Fish **Eric Idle - Mayor **George Lopez - Chanticleer **Harry Melling - Dudley **Rich Moore - Thorin **Tracy Morgan - Luiz **Tracy Morgan - Phido **Liam Neeson - Roberto **Nicole Oliver - Zoe **Chris Pratt - Phillip **Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc **Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce **Emma Watson - Galadriel **Frank Welker - Monster **Keith Wickham - Roger **will.i.am - Pedro **Robin Williams - Randy (final film) Villians' defeats *P.T. Boomer: Falls to his death in a lake along with Fifi *Fifi: Falls in a barge along with P.T. Boomer *Mavis: Responds her call for help by giving a thumbs up and shuffling away while Roberto drags Fifi then reforms in "Batucada Famillia" *Roberto: Imprisoned with Fifi *Roger and Stanley: Reform after their boss and their Brother's defeat and Sing with the other citizens of Baghdad * Sylvio: attacked by Fifi and arrested *Glunk: Un-thunked by Carmen *Monster: Gets smashed by Douglas and scrapped *King Noogle's unnamed Daughter: killed by Fifi during the battle *Mrs. Zoc: Gets inflated into a balloon by Carmen's magic and flies away *Olaf: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Dudley: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Frank: Killed by Fifi *The Guy Upstairs: Gets unplugged by Nico and reforms *Knuck: reforms *Fortune Teller: scared away by Fifi's toy spider Gallery Carmen front DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover Carmen front Blu-Ray cover.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Carmen back DVD cover and back Blu-Ray cover.jpg|DVD & Blu-Ray cover back Carmen DVD menu.jpg|DVD Main Menu Blu-Ray Menu of Carmen.jpg|Blu-Ray main menu Carmen VHS cover.jpg|VHS Cover Tale of the Brave.png|UK Title The Adventure Begins.png|The Series's episode title Category:Films Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen